Whose your favorite cuddle monkey?
by daf9
Summary: Amorous Intent challenge. Eames has to call Goren a cuddle monkey.


Goren flipped through the papers on his desk and frowned.

Damn, Eames must have forgotten to print that data he'd asked 

her for before going home. 

A quick glance at her desk showed that the drawer she kept her 

laptop in was unlocked. Damn again! She must have taken it 

with her! If she hadn't been in such a hurry.... 

For the thousandth time he wondered briefly why his partner insisted on leaving work by 9:30PM on Thursday nights. Every Thursday night, ever 

since he'd known her. He'd hinted around for an explanation but 

she always changed the subject. 

He glanced at his watch. It was after midnight, now. Too late to 

call her. But maybe, just maybe, she'd left her computer on and 

he could log on remotely. After all they'd arranged this remote 

log-on thingy just for occasions such as this.

Fumbling in his wallet he retrieved the instructions Alex had 

given him and moments later found himself looking at:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MellisaR: OMG! Couldn't you just grab that beautiful face in your 

hands and plant one right on those gorgeous lips of his?!

MillieT: Tall, dark, handsome. *sigh* Not to mention dedicated. 

How can anyone resist a man so dedicated to his job? 

MellisaR: I know he's never even looked at her, but Alex is SO 

lucky, just to get to work with the man.

CopZDotter: Ain't that the truth! But back to your comment about 

the hands. What about HIS hands?

EZ: Doesn't looking at those hands and thinking about where 

you'd like him to put them just make you wanna melt into a 

puddle?

DizzyLizzy: It probably would Lynn but who has time to look at his 

hands? It's those EYES!

CopZDotter: Okay. What does everyone think? Are his eyes 

sexy? Personally, I'd describe them as more soulful than sexy. 

Especially lately.

MillieT: Why should I have to choose? I say they're soulfully 

sexy! Sure he's been a little subdued lately but still a major stud 

muffin. 

CopZDotter: Stud muffin? I'd say more of a cuddle monkey.

EZ: Now let's not argue, girls. We agree he's hot, right? 

DizzyLizzy: Damn straight! And I'm surprised no one has 

mentioned his smile yet. Mel?

MellisaR: The smile...Oh Beth, couldn't you just spend hours 

contemplating that smile. Preferably up very close?

Millie T: It's so unfair! Why don't I know any single men like that? 

DizzyLizzy: Raise your hands ladies. Who would YOU kill for the 

opportunity to work a case with Goren?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goren found himself blushing. This definitely wasn't data related 

to their case! In fact, he appeared to have inadvertently entered 

some kind of chat room. 

Where someone with the nic Millie T thought he had soulfully 

sexy eyes? 

And someone else thought he'd had never even LOOKED at 

Alex? 

Was Millie T that secretary who was always offering to bring him 

coffee? And wasn't Mel the name of that CSI tech who was 

always paying him compliments?

CopZDotter...that must be Alex! But she had to know it wasn't 

true that he'd never looked at her. She did know that; didn't she?

And what did being a cuddle monkey mean? Was that good? 

He knew what a stud muffin was. But he was unfamiliar with the 

term cuddle monkey... maybe Lewis would know? 

He shook his head. This was wrong on so many levels! Not to 

mention an invasion of his partner's privacy. HIs finger hovered 

for a fraction of a second over the trackpad before he tapped it 

firmly, breaking the connection. 

And so he missed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CopZDotter: ROTFLMAO! Beth, you know I love you but please 

don't ever misspell Goran Visnjic's name like that again. I know 

a Goren with an e in real life and ...well lets just say he's no 

Goran! 

DizzyLizzy: Oh right - that doofus you work with! Sorry Alex. I'll try 

to be more careful. So moving right along...what did you all think 

of Noah Wylie tonight? I say cuddle monkey - in- training .... but 

IMHO, he should lose the beard.

CopZDotter: Agreed Beth! The beard and the new girlfriend! He 

and Lucy were just so RIGHT for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Au Note: If you don't watch ER (which airs Thursday nights at 

10PM in NYC) and don't know Alex Kingston,the actress who 

plays one of the doctors on the show, or Goran Visnjic or Noah 

Wylie who play stud muffin-doctors on the show, this won't make 

much sense.

The lengths I go to in order to respond to these challenges 

without succumbing to Bobby/Alex shipperness.


End file.
